


Until You Use Me Up

by FullOnLarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Public Sex, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie
Summary: Written for the @anythingbutchallengeThere's a fantasy that Harry's had for as long as he can remember, but he never thought it'd be possible to fulfill it.





	Until You Use Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com) and my Brit picker [KK](http://catfishau.tumblr.com)!  
>  
> 
> Title from the song [Use Me by Bill Withers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcFaVfTDWcs) 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free, but please post the translation on ao3, and send me a link so that I can include it in the author’s notes.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites.**

It’s rare that Louis and Harry get off work at the exact same time and are able to take the tube together, but this morning Louis asked Harry to meet him at the station at half-six so that they can go to the shops and walk home together. 

Harry’s early by a few minutes, waiting at the side of the crowd in the space he made for himself in the corner formed by the column and the bin. He’s staring at his phone, scrolling through their shopping list, adding things to it as they pop into his mind, and thinking about what they might do for dinner that night, so he doesn’t notice Louis approaching.

Lips brush against Harry’s cheek and he recoils instinctively, but when he turns his head, scowling and ready to shout, it’s Louis and not some stranger trying to take advantage of him in the crowd. 

“You startled me, you dick,” Harry says, but he can’t hold back his smile at the sight of his husband standing there in his slightly rumpled suit, with his hands in his pockets while he rocks back onto his heels. “How was your day?”

“Busy. Boring.” Louis leans forward and presses a quick kiss on Harry’s lips, then turns to stand beside him and bumps their hips together. “Missed you today though.”

“Saw you this morning.” Harry rolls his eyes fondly and digs his elbow into Louis’ ribs. “Was just working on the list and thinking about dinner. You want to go out or stay home tonight?”

Louis shrugs and says, “Not sure. We can go out if you don’t feel like cooking.”

Just as Harry opens his mouth to respond the train pulls in and the crowd starts moving towards the doors, so he grabs Louis’ elbow and they make their way onto the train. 

Typically, Harry takes a much earlier train, which isn’t quite as crowded, and though he rarely ever gets a seat, he has the space to breathe without worrying about exhaling on some stranger’s neck. Now, however, there are so many people that Harry swears the temperature jumps as soon as he steps through the doorway, and the further in he and Louis go, the warmer and stuffier it gets. 

By the time they’ve pushed through the crowd of people who insist on standing by the doors and they’re standing pressed against each other in the corner, Harry’s forehead is sweaty, his coat is stifling, and the smell of hundreds of people crammed into a small space after a long day working is threatening to overwhelm his senses.

Carefully, so that he doesn’t nudge any of the people on either side of him, he shrugs and wiggles his shoulders until his jacket slides down and he can take it off completely and folds it over his arm. 

“You alright?” Louis asks from behind him. When Harry nods, Louis shifts forwards slightly so that Harry’s back is resting against his chest, and while the heat and contact should make things unbearable, instead they ground Harry. If he closes his eyes, he’s just standing there with Louis and all he can feel is his body. If he turns his head, all he can smell is his hair, and he can pretend that no one else is around.

Harry slides his phone out of his pocket and opens their shopping list, then passes it back to Louis. “Anything you want to add to the list?”

Louis hums and takes the phone, but doesn’t say anything. A few minutes later, the train stops and while some people disembark, even more people join the crowd, and Harry is forced backwards, pressing into Louis, pushing him back until he’s flattened against the wall. A surprised “Oof!” leaves his lips and he turns to make sure Louis is alright behind him.

Before Harry can say anything, Louis asks, “Okay?”

“Yeah, just… want to get home.” Harry reaches for his phone when Louis passes it to him and he goes over the list to see what he added. Crisps, cereal, and there at the end, the very last item Louis added, is mango. 

Which Harry is highly allergic to.

Which is why he chose it all those years ago to be their safeword.

All of the air leaves Harry’s lungs at once and his mind goes blank and for just a few seconds, he actually thinks he might pass out, but then the adrenaline hits and his brain catches up. This is it. He has the opportunity to fulfil one of his fantasies, and he can’t help but think that Louis planned it. Got him on this particular train knowing it’d be this crowded, led him through the mass of people to the wall, positioned them this way, and now… 

It’s all up to Harry. 

His phone is still in his trembling hand, but he doesn’t pocket it yet. Instead, he pretends to study the screen while he checks his surroundings with his peripheral vision. To his left is a man standing with his back to Harry, his right arm is raised so that he can hold on to the nearest pole. On his right and up a bit is a seat and the man in it looks to be asleep, with his large bag balanced on his knees and against his body. It’s perfect. Harry slides his phone into his pocket and switches his jacket to his right arm and hopes it conceals anything he might need it to. 

Harry glances back and sees that Louis is fiddling with his own phone, scrolling through Twitter, and paying him no attention. But then he looks up and raises his eyebrows, silently asking Harry what he wants to do. Harry sucks his lower lip into his mouth and nods. Louis winks and Harry turns around and steadies himself by holding tight to the bar overhead with his left hand. When he feels Louis’ hands make contact with his hips, he shifts side to side to find his balance, then shivers slightly. And he realizes that the simple anticipation of what’s about to happen has him half-hard. 

After one last look around and a deep, steadying breath, Harry takes a half step back and feels Louis’ grip on his hips tighten before he slowly rocks against him. Immediately, he has to stifle a groan because Louis is already hard enough that Harry can feel it and the idea that Louis is possibly just as into this as he is makes his heart race even harder. 

Harry tries to keep his eyes open, he doesn’t know if Louis is able to focus on anything other than the rhythm he has going and trying not to be obvious about it, so he looks around to be sure they aren’t being watched. No one seems to be aware of what’s going on, so he closes his eyes for a bit. He’s hard just from Louis rubbing against him in their work clothes and Louis isn’t touching his cock at all. 

He wonders how difficult it is for Louis to rut against him like this, if he’s embarrassed or nervous, or if he knows that Harry’s getting off on just being used this way. That’s the idea anyway. He’s so caught up in his thoughts and trying to keep Louis hidden behind him that he isn’t prepared for the train to stop, and it seems that Louis isn’t either, because when it does, they’re both thrown forward slightly and Louis lets out a quiet moan. Harry coughs into his fist and looks around, but with the din of people moving on and off, no one notices.

With his jacket covering the front of his trousers, his own erection is covered, but he can’t adjust himself or relieve any of the pressure without being obvious, so he breathes in through his nose and closes his eyes and tightens his grip on the bar overhead. 

The fantasy is one that Harry used to hate until Louis. It was something that he only allowed himself to think about when he was alone, in the dark, getting himself off to the thought of a someone rubbing one off on him on the tube. In real life, he’d never want that. The idea of some stranger actually touching him like that disgusts him, but not in his fantasy. Until Louis, Harry never told a single person about this fantasy. And even then, Harry didn’t tell Louis about it until they were already married for a few years and still it took him two glasses of wine to get the words out. 

Louis’ forehead rests against the back of Harry’s shoulder and he can feel Louis panting, hot breaths warming the skin underneath his shirt. And he knows he’s supposed to just stand there, knows he’s supposed to act like nothing is happening, knows he’s supposed to ignore what’s going on, but he can’t. Harry arches his back slightly, pressing his arse against Louis’ dick and he hears Louis’ breath catch. Louis’ fingers tighten where he has a hold of Harry’s hips, his fingertips dig in hard enough that Harry thinks he’ll have nail marks in his skin and possibly bruises. 

Harry’s erection is held tight against his stomach by his briefs and he silently thanks the looser fit of his trousers for allowing some freedom of movement for his cock. Still, he can feel it straining against the fabric and he looks down to be sure that his coat is covering it up. He wants so badly to touch himself, so he takes a quick look around, sees that no one is watching, and reaches down to press the palm of his hand against his dick. 

It doesn’t help, it makes it worse. Just that little bit of attention makes him even harder and he bites down hard on his lip to keep himself from whining. 

Harry tries to act normal, only he’s forgotten what normal looks like. If he’s alone on the tube, he wears earbuds and listens to his favorite podcast, but his phone is in his back pocket. 

Hopefully he doesn’t draw attention to himself when he reaches his hand behind him, palm out, and slides it over until he catches Louis’ clothed dick and gives it a quick stroke. He slips his fingers into his back pocket and pulls out his phone. His earbuds are in one of his jacket pockets and he can’t be bothered to find them, he just needs a distraction. It’s not as though he can focus on the screen, so he just scrolls through Twitter and checks to be sure they’re not being watched from time to time. 

Something that he didn’t take into consideration about bringing this fantasy to life, is that as a fantasy it makes it easy for him to get off. He’s hard, he wanks, he’s done. But here on the tube, he can’t do anything but stand there. It’s much, much hotter than he ever would have anticipated, but it’s also putting his patience to the test. He just wants to be home, to have Louis’ hands on his skin, his mouth on his body...

Louis’ rhythm falters and his breaths are coming out uneven, so Harry braces himself for what’s about to happen. 

“Fuck,” Louis whispers against Harry’s back, he thrusts his hips hard enough to make Harry stumble forward a bit even though he was waiting for it, and Harry checks that they’re still being ignored. Just then the train pulls into another stop. Their stop. Perfect timing. 

Louis’ head lifts off of Harry’s shoulder and his fingers loosen their grip on Harry’s hips, then they move forward with the crowd towards the doors. Harry takes the opportunity in the crush of people surrounding them to surreptitiously give himself a squeeze, then he leads Louis through the crowd. Louis’ finger hooks through Harry’s belt loop and he follows close behind him onto the platform. 

As soon as they have the space to step to the side, Harry stops and turns around. Louis’ face is flushed and sweaty and his eyes are glazed, but he looks smug and proud. 

“Was that okay?” Louis asks while he smooths the front of his shirt and adjusts his coat to cover the wet spot on his pants.

“I feel like I should be asking you that,” Harry says with a chuckle. “But yeah, that was perfect. The walk home is going to be awkward.”

Louis looks around, then steps closer to Harry, turns to the side, and quickly reaches out and slips his hand under Harry’s jacket. He runs his fingers up both sides of Harry’s cock and says, “Let’s hurry then. Would hate to waste this.” 

They both hurry out of the station and Harry follows Louis as he weaves through the people on the pavement, hoping that he doesn’t see any of their neighbors or friends on the way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Here's the fic post](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/post/173609660770/until-you-use-me-up-by-fullonlarrie-theres-a) if you want to reblog :D


End file.
